


Dusk ‘till Dawn

by ziisskoo



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Murder, NO ROMANTIC SHIPS DAMMIT, No romantic ships, Witches, did i forget to say that this is a vampire fic, heeseung has had enough, hyung line college student, jake barista, loosely based on the enhypen storyline, maknae line high school students, ni-ki is on some angsty teenage vampire bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziisskoo/pseuds/ziisskoo
Summary: There were only 7 vampires in existence, varying from many physical ages. Or so they thought.(this will have multiple chapters. i don’t know what’s up with this thing)
Kudos: 9





	Dusk ‘till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> this will have multiple chapters. i just don’t know what’s up with this thing. but anyway, enjoy !!

Heeseung sits on his couch, the junk food sitting on the coffee table. He figures that they’ll need to eat right? Humans do that when they are nervous. He only recently found out that it’s called stress eating. 

He has been alive for more than 130 years and he is still figuring out the human world. 

He thinks that he knew everything from his past life, which he has absolutely no recollection of. None. 

It makes him sad just to think about it at times and wonders, did he have a family? Or did he have a family of his own? How old even is he? 

He doesn’t know the simplest of things about himself and it angers him. He still feels the confusion he felt when he woke up in that forest all alone. 

Maybe it’s for the better.

He hears small chatter coming from the end of the hall as two pairs of feet walk out the elevator. He can distinguish that it’s Minie and Siren. They are the complete opposite today, deadly silent, which is understandable considering the current circumstances. They usually talk their own ears off. 

Hesseung gets up as their footsteps get louder each step. He opens the door and peeks out to the left. Siren is reaching towards her back pocket but stops when she sees Heeseung. “Oh, I was just about to call you.” 

He smiles. Heeseung has always found her fascinating. She’s short, not even reaching his shoulders yet she’s loud and full of life. Siren always looks at the positive side of things, no matter how fucked up they might be. He admires her for that because even in his hundred and thirty years, he hasn’t quite been able to master that. 

He steps in and holds the door open for Minie and Siren. “Come on in.” 

Both of them come in with only backpacks and a small backpack. “That’s all you’ve brung?” Heeseung asks. 

Minie takes off his backpack and sets it on the couch. “Yeah. Did you want us to stay longer or something?” 

He closes the door. “No it’s just that we don’t know when this will truly end. People go missing for years until they are found. Or they never are found.” Sadness is laced in his voice and heaviness lays upon the room. 

“There’s no need to be so negative, oppa.” Siren looks down, playing with her rings. 

Minie plops down on the couch. “Well, I personally think it’s a good idea to have a realistic view of the situation.” 

There’s silence for a couple of seconds before Heeseung speaks up. “Well, I rented movies and bought snacks for you guys. Maybe we could watch those until we feel tired.” 

“That sounds good.” Siren takes a bag of chips and opens them. She still has a sad look on her face but it’s obvious she’s trying to keep a smile. It hurts Heeseung to see her like this. 

“I brought Clueless. I know that your favorite movie.” Heeseung grabs the remote control and turns on the TV. Siren claps in excitement. 

Minie looks like he’s about to glare at Siren but he gives him a look and he quickly sloppily stuffs his face with popcorn. 

“Let the night begin.” 

**

Two movies in and half a coffee table of junk food, Minie and Siren are half asleep. 

Heeseung gets up and starts to throw all the wrappers away in a big garbage bag. “Come on you two. Go lay on the bed.” 

Minie drags his body off the couch and onto the the blow up bed near it. Heeseung carefully picks up Siren in a bridal style and lays her down next to him. “Don’t crush her.” He tells Minie. 

“Don’t worry I’m not,” he slurs from sleepiness. 

Siren peeks up at Heeseung. “When are you going to sleep.” 

He looks around the living room. “I need to clean up.”

She shifts on her side. “You don’t have to. We could clean it up in the morning.”

He smiles. “No it’s alright.” I have to look after you two. 

“Suit yourself,” she mumbles.

Heeseung quietly picks the rest of the trash up and puts everything back it its place. Every five minutes, he looks over at his friends to make sure they are still there as if someone is capable of walking or making a sound around him and not being able to hear it. 

He doesn’t know what it’ll do to him if something happens to them. He had learned over the years that he becomes too attached to people. He thinks it must stem from not having a family, or better yet, not knowing if he had one or not. 

It wouldn’t be the first time loosing someone close to him. He’s lost friends and lovers throughout his existence. It was all unavoidable, of course. They were human and he was not. He often thought that he was missing out life experience because of his immortality: growing old with his partner and watching his children grow up. 

He’s often filled with envy for human for those two things and he despises those who treats it like a game. 

As he’s washing the cups that were left on the floor he hears a snap outside. He stills, his breathing stopping and zeros in on the sound. It’s one person, walking quietly outside. From the sounds of it it’s a man. He’s doing a good job at it, if everyone in the building were human. 

Oh my god, is it him?

Heeseung walks over to the window, his feet barley making a noise. He peeks out. He sees a figure dressed down in all black crouching below someones window. What in the hell?

He hears the soft rumble of a car nearby and a person tapping his fingers on a steering wheel.  
The guy below him takes out something from his back pocket and taps on the window. 

Heeseung opens the window and glides out of it, landing silently on the ground. “What the hell are you doing.”

The man jumps, swiftly turning to him. “I-I-I’m not doing anything.” 

He grabs him by the color and pulls him to him. “I asked, what the hell are you doing.” 

“How the hell did you-”

“Are you going to answer my question or not because you won’t like what’s going to happen if you don’t.” He holds his shirt tighter and he hears it start to tear.

“I thought it’d be funny because of all the things that have been going around-”

“What. You think kidnapping is fucking funny to you?” He doesn’t let hm answer. Instead he pulls him towards the direction of his friends car. The man trips over his feet and falls onto the ground. He doesn’t bother to stop and let him get up. “You think that someone loosing their daughter; their friend is funny? You think an entire town being scared of them being next is funny?” 

What is wrong with these humans that don’t have basic respect?  
He ignores the man’s pleads for him to let him go and to stop dragging him. He sees the black car parked in between a huge tree and a dumpster. He goes over to the drivers side. 

A taps on it, or well, tries to. The window breaks and the man shrieks as the glass falls onto him. 

Heeseung reaches over and tugs on his collar. “If I see you or your friend around here again, I’ll make sure you’ll never be able to walk here. You got that?” It comes out like a hiss.

With wide eyes, the man nods frantically. Heeseung looks at him one more time before letting him go. He picks up the one on the ground by the hair and shoves him against the car. 

He walks and when he’s out of sight, he runs back to his apartment. He climbs back through his window and he sees Minie and Siren peacefully sleeping. He sighs in relieve, sitting down on the couch. He’s scared to sleep, not that he needs it, but he’s scared what will happen when he does. 

He can’t let anything happen to them. Ever.


End file.
